


Lost & Found

by AnneGee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beginnings, Body Hair, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Humor, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian's Route, Kissing, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Sweet, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, julian is a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneGee/pseuds/AnneGee
Summary: She reminded herself what she had initially come for: The investigation of the Count’s death; to find out if she was indeed facing the Count’s murderer for the third time this week. She sat back in the chair and faced him with mild scepticism, mostly as a counterattack. “I’m surprised to see an acknowledged doctor like yourself in a gritty place like this.” Julian leaned back in the same manner which revealed exactly how long and slender his torso was. He was remarkably broad over the shoulders though. The low cut neckline of his shirt revealed the muscled chest and dark hairs sprinkled over sweaty, pale skin. Memories of how she had patted him down the last time he had broken into her shop, and how fit he had turned out to be despite his lanky appearance, came to mind. He raised his brows and let out a short laugh. “That, my dear, is because you don’t know me – yet.”
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative turn of events in Julian's route. Not too many spoilers though. Please don't mind the typos, as English is not my native language. This is also my first fan fiction EVER, so sorry if it's weird. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

The Rowdy Raven seemed especially crowded this late evening. The air was hot, humid and heavily scented with all kinds of smells. Not all of them equally pleasant. Besides the regular cacophony of people trying to speak over each other, there was loud music, clapping, singing, shouts and laughter – mostly by men as usual.

Despite the throng, [y/n] spotted Dr. Devorak at the bar within seconds, his unruly auburn hair towering half a head over the rest of the clientele. She startled at the sight of him, and more or less on impulse turned in the opposite direction, which was a peculiar decision considering her purpose. She still wasn’t sure how she would approach the doctor though, much less explain her lone presence at a filthy tavern at this hour. How could coming here, under any circumstance, have been a good idea? Just finding a place to sit seemed impossible. She wasn’t keen on drawing attention from the drunks either.

She cursed internally, and with her head down plowed her way towards a small table covered in spilled beer and empty tankards. Beside it stood a single wooden chair. She sat down with her back against the bar, and somehow instantly felt saved. She had been sitting here all evening, hadn’t she? Yes, of course she had. Her friend had just left, and she was about to head home - as soon as she had emptied her beer of course. She grabbed one of the half-empty glass tankards by its handle, and cringed glaring into it. She definitely wasn’t drinking that, but it would work perfectly as a prop.

After waiting longer than she preferred, she threw a quick look over her shoulder for the hundredth time and discovered Julian finally heading her way. He was carrying his coat and jacket over his shoulder and a salty bitter in one gloved hand raised above his head. Her heart rate increased quite a bit, but by the time he reached her, she had regained her calm and confidence. He seemed to be searching for a place to sit, but didn’t notice her in the crowd, perhaps because of the eyepatch covering his right eye. Still, he looked determined to find someone, as if he already sensed their presence subconsciously. Maybe it was her magic unintentionally calling for him. Nonetheless she held her gaze at him, wishing he would spot her. The hair at his temple and neck was sticking to his hot, damp skin. How on earth could he bear the suffocating heat in that outfit?

She shifted in her chair, and his face finally turned towards her. As soon as he caught her eye, he looked so genuinely surprised and happy it gave her stomach flutters. Absolutely no suspicion or alarm to be traced on his face. Instead it lit up with the loveliest smile and he approached her with no hesitation whatsoever.

“Miss [y/n]! My, this quickly became my lucky day!” Julian’s familiar soft, deep voice made her surprisingly happy.

He put his drink on the table and sat down on his heels beside her. He was still a little taller than her. [Y/n]’s attention was involuntarily drawn to his one visible eye framed by amazing, long, thick, dark lashes. Gosh, to imagine him having two of those... She embarrassed herself with her silly train of thought. For a brief moment he obviously reflected on the amount of empty glasses in front of her, but whatever his thoughts were, he didn’t share them.

Instead he asked her politely: “Do you mind if I sit here with you?”

[Y/n] flashed him a friendly smile. “If you can find a chair, you’re more than welcome.”

Julian stood up to trace the room. He disappeared for a moment, came back with a chair above his head, and flipped it elegantly underneath himself with one hand. His legs were too long to fit under the tabletop.

“So,” he said, “have you been hiding away in the corner all evening? It sure looks like you’ve been here a while.” Julian looked at the messy tabletop again with amused disbelief in his eye.

[Y/n] blushed, not from his insinuation, but because she was forced to lie. It killed her usual ability to reply with a smart remark.

He leaned forward with an arched brow an a sly grin. “I wish I had known..,” he said in a suggestive tone that sent a wave of heat through her whole body. He then put his pile of garments over the back of his chair and cleared the table by putting the empty glasses on a shelf on the wall without even getting up.

“Cheers!” Julian raised his glass of salty bitter to her, and on a mindless impulse, she did the same and took a sip from the lukewarm, flat liquid in her hand. It took all her willpower not to spit it out. She held her breath and swallowed.

“I have... been sitting here for quite a while,” she finally answered while she wiped her mouth and faked a smile. “My friend just left, and... I was about to leave myself.” She felt sick.

“Your friend?” Julian backed a bit, narrowing his eye. “But not the kind of friend that would see you home in the middle of the night?” He still had a teasing look on his face.

[Y/n]’s mind was racing, more blood rising to her ears. She had imagined her “friend” would be Asra, but Asra would never have left her behind in a bar full of drunken men. Especially since they shared household, thus naturally would walk home together. She paused and looked down into her appalling beverage, eventually answering Julian with new-found composure and a forced smile: “No, not that kind of friend.”

Julian’s smile widened while he held her gaze, unnaturally long. She could spot a dental gap behind one of his pointy, white canines and for some reason it only made him more appealing to her. His amazing eye sparkled in the warm light from the oil lamp above them. “Good. I’m glad,” he said, gracefully taking her left hand in his still gloved right, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He then quickly kissed it and put it back down.

Was that a blush on his face? Heat sure wouldn’t stop prickling hers, wether it was caused by her lie or his flirtatious mannerism. Maybe the combination. She folded her hands in her lap to collect herself and shake the awkwardness. She reminded herself what she had initially come for: The investigation of the Count’s death; to find out if she was indeed facing the Count’s murderer for the third time this week.

[Y/n] sat back in the chair and faced him with mild scepticism, mostly as a counterattack. “I’m surprised to see an acknowledged doctor like yourself in a gritty place like this.”

Julian leaned back in the same manner which revealed exactly how long and slender his torso was. He was remarkably broad over the shoulders though. The low cut neckline of his shirt revealed that muscled chest and dark hairs sprinkled over sweaty, pale skin. Memories of how she had patted him down the last time he had broken into her shop, and how fit he had turned out to be despite his lanky appearance, came to mind.

He raised his brows and let out a short laugh. “That, my dear, is because you don’t know me – yet.”

He then raised his glass of salty bitter once more and drank the rest in one go. Wisely [y/n] crossed her arms this time and smirked at him. He smiled a skewed smile and his voice seemed more bitter than he probably intended it to be: “Actually I fit right in with these sorry people. I watch their backs, they watch mine.”

The sudden mood change bothered her. She felt a strong sense of pity for him, and a disturbing temptation to take back her words and comfort him instead. It actually felt like it could be the most natural thing for her to do. He did seem awfully sweet and gentle underneath his slightly audacious behaviour.

But [y/n] also picked up on something disillusioned, self destructive and cynical about him. Indeed she felt very confused about the mixed signals this intruding, heavy drinking, one-eyed, manslaughter-accused doctor had given her over the recent days.

“Are you telling me you have enemies, dr. Devorak?” she asked.

Julian was obviously done acting witty and carefree and leaned over the table with a serious face. He spoke as low as he could into her ear, while overcoming the loud surroundings: “Please, call me Julian. And let’s not talk about me. I’m such a bore. I’d much rather talk about you.”

Their lips were so close for a moment she held her breathe in suspense. An overwhelming impulse to kiss his hot mouth came over her and she felt the familiar tingling in her stomach. She shamelessly traced Julian’s chiseled face in awe. The skin on the curved bridge of his nose and cheekbones was flushed and dewy over pale freckles. Her eyes dropped further to the moist skin on his muscled neck and defined collarbones, and she had to force herself to look away in order to snap out of an almost hypnotic attraction to him.

What was wrong with her? She usually wouldn’t be swept off her feet like this by some notorious charmer.

“I want... I mean.... Maybe... we should get out of here?” she stuttered. “I can hardly hear you over the noise.” She dared to meet his gaze again, and caught a glimpse of Julian’s eye first fixating on her mouth, then looking questioningly into her eyes.

He swallowed, and his voice sounded husky: “Oh.. Um.. Yes. Of course. We should.”

He got up fast, collected his clothes on one arm, soon reaching out his other for [y/n] to hold on to. She wrapped her fingers around his lean bicep, instantly feeling her integrity and self-respect going south. So much for being a neutral investigator. There was no coming back from what she knew was about to happen. It was clearly a matter of time before she would have to fully admit to herself that she was more fond of Julian Devorak than she should be, especially considering her assigned mission. She smiled a swift nervous smile up at him, but he seemed too disconnected to notice. Julian looked around as if he was worried someone would notice them.

“Oh shoot...” he called out. “I need to pay. Excuse me, love.”

He slipped out of her grip and was over at the bar in a few long steps. She could see him discussing with the barkeep, nodding his head in her direction, knitting his brows together and shaking his head in confusion.

[Y/n] turned around in utter embarrassment. Why had she told him such a stupid, incoherent lie about the drinks and her absent friend? She deserved to be called out and teased to death. But Julian had the politeness not to ask her any further questions once he came back. His amused smile said it all though. She didn’t know whether to give in to self irony and confess that she was a terrible liar, or pretend she was ignorant of what he had just discovered. She chose the latter. Anything else demanded an explanation she couldn’t handle.

Outside the night had cooled the air down quite a bit, but it was still unusually warm and humid, filled with a strong smell of honeysuckle, sea and eucalyptus. Nonetheless the sweat on [y/n]’s body made her shiver as soon as a breeze brushed her bare arms and shoulders.

“Here. Let me.” Julian stopped, unfolded his coat and wrapped it around her.

They both laughed as it not only covered her sandalled feet, but also quite a bit of the ground surrounding them.

“Oh dear..,” Julian sniggered. “You need to stand up straight!” [Y/n] slapped his shoulder with a giggle.

After some rearranging Julian managed to give the coat some purpose on her. He looked down admiring his own work, rubbing her upper arms affectionately.

“All wrapped up and ready to go,” Julian said sweetly. “Now where to, love?”

[Y/n] drew a breath, but couldn’t form a sentence. She knew exactly where she wanted to take him, but also knew that would be an utterly inappropriate suggestion and more than she dared ask for. She had hoped he had a similar idea, that he would suggest she’d come home with him. She couldn’t be the only one picking up on the sexual tension between them, could she? Pretending to be considering their options, she looked up and down the dark, empty ally.

Julian took a small step closer to her and slipped both his hands into hers, looking very serious all of a sudden.

“Listen sweetheart, I’d love to walk and talk, but I really shouldn’t be strolling around with you all over town,” Julian sighed. “My friends are pretty bad, as you can tell, but my enemies are worse. Believe me.”

He looked genuinely sad. [Y/n] hesitated for a moment.

“But where do you live then?” she finally asked in a faked, cheerful voice. She knew she was already out of line.

Julian looked confused. Here he was trying to confess that his life was complicated, even at risk, and she didn’t seem to care.

“What.. Why do you ask?” he asked in a croaky voice.

[Y/n] tried to look innocent. “I mean, how did you get here if you can’t move freely around town?”

Julian looked into her eyes for some kind of common understanding, and his cheeks blushed.

“We can... I mean, I can... reach my... um ... place, by keeping to the more secluded allies.” He waved his long arm to illustrate the direction. “Basically I tend to stay home until dusk anyhow.”

Julian’s stare fell back to the ground. He looked almost shy for once, perhaps for being so personal. Something dark and gloomy seemed to overshadow his mood.

He stepped back and swallowed, nodding as if he was having an internal discussion with himself. [Y/n] felt desperate to come up with something encouraging to say, still holding on to his hands, but she couldn’t think of anything plausible. For quite a few seconds they stood in awkward silence, not looking at each other. The only sounds were the muffled noises from inside the Raven and the crickets singing in the distance.

Before she could talk, Julian continued, disappointment oozing from his voice: “I better walk you home, miss [y/n]. It’s late.” He tried to pull off a smile and signalled with one hand that she should walk ahead of him. She didn’t.

“Julian,” she purred sweetly, and she noticed that hearing his first name like that affected him positively, “if you walk me home, will you please join me for a nightcap? Also I bought this amazing pumpkin loaf earlier today and I’m so hungry.” She tried hard to ignore his depressed face and put on a happy one herself.

Confused at first, he finally cracked a relived but insecure smile. “Why, but... are you sure? I mean I wouldn’t impose. I.. I know you don’t live alone, and...”

Right. So he obviously knew about Asra, as she already suspected.

She cut him off short. “Of course I’m sure! My room-mate is traveling these days anyway. I’d be happy to have your company.”

She boldly grabbed him by his upper arm with both hands, and leaned into his torso. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Not looking at him she wasn’t sure how he took her demand, but he didn’t say anything either. He just put his free hand on top of hers and followed her lead. Then she heard him mumble: “You won’t hear me arguing with you – ever.” Her heart swelled.

A decent walk later, through what seemed like all the darkest backstreets of Vesuvia, they reached [y/n]’s shop and home. Julian had kept the conversation going for most of their stroll, while [y/n] had been clinging to his arm the whole time, taking in his silly stories in his calming deep voice, his adorable laughter and that distinctive scent of him that only seemed to make him more intoxicating. Whatever had bothered him outside the tavern, appeared to be long forgotten now. It actually pleased her even more than the fact that they were about to be alone together. Right now all she wanted was to see him back in his happy-go-lucky spirit.

He searched his pockets when they approached the door. “Oh darn it, I forgot my key..” he said jokingly with his typical grin, and [y/n] laughed out loud.

“I’m so having my locks changed!”

Julian laughed too and placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned towards the door to lock them both in. It gave her another jolt of excitement. Once again she was reminded of how insanely attracted to him she had been at the Raven.

They both kept quiet as they entered the blinding darkness inside the shop. The smell of herbs felt homely and safe. Still the most consuming sensation was Julian’s hands on her, his body heat against her back and his breathing against her hair. Before she could think she turned in his arms, and embraced his neck.

Not quite tall enough to place a kiss on his lips, she could only beg for him to close the space between them.

“Julian...” she whispered pleadingly in the dark.

He didn’t waste time. He bent down and covered her mouth with his, tender and delicate, merely touching her lips. [Y/n]’s hands slid down from his neck to the cool, bare skin inside his neckline. Julian sighed, opened his mouth a bit more and ran his fingers through her hair. His tongue entered her mouth and ran smooth and warm against hers, leaving a taste of alcohol and salt. He sucked and bit her lower lip gently, before he let go of it with a wet sound.

His silhouette was all she could make out of him, but she could feel, smell and hear his breathing against her. She felt his hands leave her to remove the gloves, along with the jacket he still carried over his shoulder. He put everything on the counter beside them.

“May I?” He carefully started unwrapping her from his creatively arranged coat, and put that too away with the rest.

The next moment she felt his surprisingly soft and warm, trembling hands carefully stroking her bare shoulders and upper back.

“[Y/n],” he whispered, “Is this okay?”

[Y/n] could only utter a tense whisper. “Yes.”

His fingers continued stroking her bare arms and neck.

“Your skin..,” he continued, “It’s so amazingly soft.”

That was it; her last shred of reluctance was torn down and she grabbed his wrist and kissed the inside of his hand, before pressing his palm to her own cheek. His hands were big like the rest of him, with long, slender fingers. Why did this feel so right and familiar? Without breaking the silence she entwined her fingers with his, and tried to pull him along with her upstairs to her bedroom. He hesitated for a moment, maybe because he couldn’t see either her or where she was going, but then he followed her obediently. A foreign curse broke the silence as he hit his leg on the steep staircase, and she chuckled. “Sorry, Julian...”

Behind the heavy curtains at the top of the stairs, her room was fairly lit from the moonlight breaking through the window. The bed underneath it was made up on one side, while the sheets on the other, her side, was still untidy from this morning. Asra hadn’t slept there for weeks.

Julian looked insecure when she turned to face him. “Sweetheart, are you really sure I should be here? Asra...”

And with that name dropped she got the final confirmation that Julian actually knew Asra. But she couldn’t care less about Asra right now.

“Hush...” she whispered, still holding on to Julian’s hand, pulling him closer. She looked down at his big pale hands in her tiny tanned ones. A significant black tattoo sat on the back of his left. She knew very well what that mark meant, but she also knew that the man in front of her was no murderer. There just wasn't any chance someone this humble, friendly and gentle, a doctor even, could brutally kill anyone in cold blood. She had doubted it the first time she heard the accusation, before she even knew him. Now it just seemed like the most ludicrous conspiracy. She kissed his tattooed skin as to demonstrate how she felt.

“Stop talking, Julian. Please, just trust me.” She was too eager to discuss anything right now. Her body was practically aching for him, her pulse beating from head to toe and her sex swelling.

Something different than the former insecurity crept up in his face. It still looked flushed, but his eye got dark and heavy lidded. He opened his mouth to draw a deep breath, licked and bit his lower lip, his hands still trembling.

Slowly [y/n] began unwrapping Julian’s waist from his sash, releasing the hem of his shirt. He pulled her flushed against him once she let her hands slip underneath the white linen. Julian shook as her palms braced his stomach, and her fingernails brushed through the soft, short hairs running from his waistband over his defined abdomen and up and across his broad chest. She was looking to catch the reaction on his moon lit face, admiring his beauty, begging him internally to kiss her again.

And he did, with way more force and desperation than the first time. He groped every part of her he could reach; her hair, the back of her neck, her shoulders, upper back, lower back, her butt, her waist and finally he cupped her breasts over the thin fabric of her dress. She could feel her nipples hardening from his thumbs gliding over them again and again. The pulsating heat in her groin was starting to get unbearable. She slipped out a frustrated moan against his mouth and kissed him back with intense passion.

“Julian, I need you... I need you to take me to bed.”

Daringly she dropped a hand down between his legs. His erection was evidently straining against his trousers already. He groaned and hissed as her hand felt him up through the fabric. Knowing he was so ready for her, made her hands clumsy, and she struggled undoing his pants. As soon as she had unbuttoned the last button, he helped her pull them down. His thick, stiff cock sprung out, pointing towards her, and the sight made [y/n] draw another hitched breath.

Julian pulled his shirt over his head in one quick move. She felt absolutely lightheaded by now. Everything about this man was so breathtakingly wonderful and large. His body hair against his pale skin like marble. She kept her eyes on Julian’s face as she slowly pulled down her summer dress. Julian followed her every move with his eye, obviously mesmerised by her revealed naked breasts. He swallowed hard through his heavy breathing, looking vulnerable and overwhelmed, but he didn’t touch her, as if he wouldn’t dare without a formal invitation. She then pulled down her underwear and stepped out of the pile on the floor, before bending down to remove her sandals.

While she was at it, she unstrapped Julian’s boots as well, and he was able to kick them both off with a little help, releasing himself from his last pieces of clothing. She could already tell she was soaking wet between her folds, even down her inner thighs. She got up and studied Julian’s long, slender, naked form. He stepped closer to the point his stiff cock stood rigid against her belly.

He lifted a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. His voice was thick, unrecognisable. “Gods, you are so ridiculously beautiful and sweet to me. How could you just show up in my life with no further notice?” He bowed down and stole a brief kiss. “What did I do to deserve this?” One more of those sweet kisses caught her lips.

Happiness, like [y/n] hadn’t experienced for years, pressed inside her chest and she threw her arms around his waist, hid her face into his chest, feeling her breasts against his cool skin, his hard member against her stomach.

This was it. Just being naked against Julian felt like such a bliss, and she imagined staying like this forever, she would never need anything else ever again.

But she still wanted him closer, discover more of him, make him feel good – so good he would understand how perfect he was, so good he would never want to let go of her. She let her hands sink down towards his groin again and closed her right one around his hard shaft. She looked up and watched his face as she very slowly started stroking it. He let his head fall back and a long, loud moan escaped his throat.

“Oh fuck..,” he inhaled deeply and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. She kept on stroking his cock between their bodies, letting her thumb slide across the slick tip. The urge to put her mouth around him, just to see and feel his reaction, stuck in her brain. It already felt so close to her mouth because of the height difference, and the arousing smell of him stirred her on.

His breathing got more and more irregular, as she stroked him faster, occasionally bringing her hand further down to tenderly knead his heavy testicals. Her forehead was still leaning against his heaving chest, her eyes and ears taking in the sight and wet sound of Julian’s leaking cock slipping in and out of her fist, relentlessly pushing him towards the edge.

Her other hand was firmly placed on Julian’s right buttock, pressing him towards her own groin. She had uncontrollably started grinding her pussy against his thigh, and her slick had already made a sticky mess on him. She wanted to let go of her boundaries and ravish him any possible way: Taste him, ride him, dig her fingers into and stick her tongue inside him, see his stunning face when he came. Oh, to hell with being coy...

She got off his thigh, kneeled down in front of him and met his desperate stare over his arched torso. She then opened her mouth without breaking eye contact and moved in to cover the head of his cock with her lips, pressing her tongue against the underside of it, stroking the base and fondling his testicles with one hand, Julian cried out in a language she didn’t understand.

Holding firmly on to his ass with both hands she started bobbing her head faster, his throbbing cock hitting the far back of her throat. He could come any second now. She could tell from his throaty sounds, his uncontrolled trusting and the way his abdominal muscles moved like waves under the skin of his belly. But then he urgently stooped forward pushing rather hard against her forehead, releasing himself from her tight lips.

“Aah! I’m going to come now - like this - if you don’t stop. I... Let me spoil you first, darling. Please?” He clutched his member hard with one hand to hold back his orgasm.

[Y/n] felt slightly disappointed to miss his climax, but was too turned on to be up for a discussion. She was also so wet she was practically dripping by now, and she only had to get up and pull Julian down into a hungry kiss to answer his question. He bent down even further, grabbed her by both thighs and hoisted her up around his waist, her legs enveloping his cute little ass. Without any effort he moved them both to the bed and dropped her back first on the mattress.

The cold light from the window revealed that his face had broken a slight sweat, his hair was a mess and his big, swollen, glistening cock was swaying between his thighs. Shadows were dancing all over his muscled body as he crawled over her in bed, taking in the sight of her nakedness. He got down on his elbows, closely planted on each sides of her head. His knees on either side of hers. He braided his fingers into her long hair, his face inches away from hers.

“[Y/n], you adorable, little creature... I... I honestly don’t know what to say. I only hope you want this as much as I do. Although... “

[Y/n] cut him short: “Julian, for crying out loud!” She arched her back up towards him. “You’re going to be the death of me with all this talking!” She then clutched around his ribs to pull him closer. Her clit was aching for some kind of friction. “I need you inside me. Now!”

She could hear Julian snort a dull “okay” into her neck and felt his rib cage shaking with amusement. He buried his face into her hair close to her ear. He then licked and sucked her earlobe before seductively sweet talking into her ear. “I will stop talking.” He then paused before he continued: “But how about we get to know each other a little bit first.”

There was humour and irony in the bastard’s voice, and she smacked him playfully upside the head. He sniggered before sliding his hand down her side, stopping at her hip, grabbing around it and rubbing his thumb against the sensitive, thin skin under her hipbone. His mouth moved slowly along her jaw towards her lips and she turned her head to save him the time, kissing him fiercely. The teasing pace was threatening to make her cry with frustration.

But then he finally moved his hand where she needed it to be. He slipped his large hand between her thighs, and she felt his fingertips run along her slit, his thumb seeking out her clit, rubbing it carefully.

“My, you are so, so wet already... So smooth.” He slowly pressed one long finger up inside her warm channel, then added another finger, pumping them in and out, slow and steady.

[Y/n] broke a loud sigh of relief, and started following his beat with her hips, feeling her sex loosen up, her mind getting drunk with pleasure. “Oh gods, yes!” She grabbed his underarm to prevent him from withdrawing. Julian's stare felt as intense as his determined hand.

After a little while he pulled loose anyway, and his voice was all serious and husky again. “I... I want to taste you.. so ardently. Can I?”

[Y/n]'s throat felt too tight for her to speak. She was already missing his long fingers. Her words were only whispers. “Please Julian... I... I can’t take much more. I need to come.” She released her own legs from his, planted her feet in the mattress and continued bucking her pelvis against him.

Of course it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her, but Julian got the message. He calmed her down with a soft “shhh”, moved down her entire body, and got down on the floor on his knees. He then pulled her ass towards the edge of the bed, placed her legs over his own shoulders and dipped his head down against her wet pussy. His tongue continued where his fingers left off. He licked, sucked and then shoved his tongue into her as far as it went, drawing a series of loud moans from [y/n]’s open mouth.

She clutched her fists into his hair, gently pulling and pushing his head against herself to increase the sensation. She was rubbing herself against his face to the point she was afraid she would hurt him. Her orgasm continued building up, and she could feel herself reaching the edge as he intensely started grinding his tongue against her clit, pressing his long fingers back into her. Her cry filled the room as the orgasm hit her. “Aaahh fuck, Julian!”

The release made every muscle in her legs and ass contract and shake violently, and she uncontrollably pulled Julian’s hair. He let out a small cry, and looking down at his face afterwards she wasn’t sure if he hadn’t reached his climax too. He was panting, his eye hooded, his face flushed and glistening with slick. [Y/n] was still rocking her hips against the mattress in the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Julian, I... “ She felt raw with emotions looking at his beautiful messed up face. “Come here. Come up to me.”

She cupped his face as he moved up to hers, and kissed him passionately again, tasting her own juices in his mouth. Julian laid heavily on top of her body, one of his long legs between hers. She felt his large, erected member pressing against her thigh. He was moving it against her, his needs yet to be fulfilled.

“Was everything as you please?” he asked with both humour and concern in his voice, clearing her face from sweaty strands of hair sticking to her hot face. She could tell he was pleased with his own efforts.

“I’m not quite sure actually.” She gave him a playful frown and a pout. “That was perhaps a bit too naughty for a good girl like myself.”

Julian laughed and buried his face into her neck giving it a wet kiss. He simultaneously took both her hands in his and propped them as far above her head as her arms allowed him, taking a moment to study her face with a satisfied smile. She could tell he was still incredibly turned on. He bit his lip again, still grinding his member against her.

“How about I make love to you like a proper gentleman then?” It was probably meant as another joke, but he looked too turned on for it to work. “I want to look into your face when you come.” he whispered, embarrassed to speak his mind so frankly.

But Julian was being serious now. His hips were suggestively bucking hard into her thigh. His mouth opened, his breathing increased and his cheeks had turned an even darker shade. A thin whimper derived from his throat.

[Y/n] felt another wave of intense arousal coming over her. He had practically pinned her down, his cock was smearing precum on her thigh, his lips were still shiny with her slick and saliva. [Y/n] pressed her hips up back against him again.

“Please, Julian.” She felt defeated, almost upset. The feeling of being overpowered was an unfamiliar sensation. She couldn’t even crack a joke about how helpless she actually felt in his solid grip. What had he done to her? How could life ever go back to normal after this? What would Asra say? How would this affect their relationship? She had never felt this vulnerable and emotional before. Not for as long as she could remember anyway.

Julian for some reason looked hesitant and bewildered all of a sudden. He gave her a wet, sloppy kiss and wanted to say something afterwards, but his words seemed stuck in his throat.

“Please, please come inside me, Julian?” [Y/n] begged him feeling scared over his sudden lingering.

He finally smiled at her with lips closed. “There’s nothing I want more, beautiful. Believe me. But not like this.”

He carefully flipped them both on his back, letting go of her hands and embracing her waist with his enormous arms. She automatically sat up once on top.

“Use me, [y/n], just as you like. I’m all yours. You know that, right?” Julian cupped her face, and stoked her hair.

[Y/n]’s heart and mind burst with these words. What if he could be hers – for more than just tonight? Vulnerability was still ravaging her, and threatening to make her cry. It felt like she had been lost and found. She wanted to claim his body, keep him forever.

She took hold of his cock behind her back, lined it with her entrance and pressed down on it slowly. He felt huge inside her, but she was so wet and loose he slid in little by little without causing any pain.

Julian bucked his head backwards, squeezed his eye shut and let out a growl. “Aaaah... Fuck.” He let go of her hips and instead threw his arms around his head, grabbing his own hair with one hand, pulling it as if to restrain himself. He bit his lip so hard it threatened to split it.

[Y/n] studied how his shoulder blades came to sight on both sides of his rib cage, and how the wet hairs under his arms stuck to his skin. The dark red hair, like a halo around his head, was soaked and ruffled. She didn’t know why, but she found him unearthly beautiful just like this. She moved up and down the tip of Julian’s cock a few times before taking him all in, fixated on his agonised face.

“Julian, look at me.“ She was slowly riding him in long firm moves, clutching around his shaft, hitting her clit against his pubic area. His face was starting to mellow and give in to the pure pleasure. He opened his one visible eye, and looked at her face in awe, her hands clutching to his chest muscles as she continued riding him slowly. The stretch he caused inside her felt amazing.

“You are amazing, Julian. So beautiful, so precious.” His face flashed a grateful smile.

She sought his tempting mouth with her own, causing her to completely slide off his slick cock, and he whimpered from the loss. She cradled his head, taking in the heat and tickling sensation of his hairy chest against her breasts. His arms immediately embraced her entire upper body, and their eager mouths found each other once again – hot, hard, wet and sloppy. Her chin already felt sore from his slight stubble. They were biting, stoking, sucking, moaning, until she could feel Julian impatiently seeking her sex with his cock again.

“No,” she whispered. “Not yet. I want one more thing from you before you get to enter me.” She kissed and sucked his jaw, and neck, marking him. Julian shook at the sensation.

“Anything, sweetheart, I’ll give you anything you want.”

She smiled and lit an oil lamp on her bedside with just a spell. Julian let out a surprised “oh”. The room went from cold and dim to warm and glowing. She then slipped a finger underneath the lace of his eyepatch.

“I want to see all of your gorgeous face. I want to take this off you.” She felt bold asking, but the patch felt like something that shouldn’t be there now that they were this intimate. He should’t have to hide anything from her. She could take it no matter what he looked like underneath it.

But Julian stiffened at her request. He let go of her back and grabbed her wrists looking panicked. He quickly turned his face away from her to protect himself.

“Oh, gods no, [Y/n],” he mumbled shamefully, “No... You... I can’t let you do that.”

[Y/n]’s heart sank from his reaction and she instantly felt unwell, almost sick. She would never had asked if she knew he would feel attacked by it. She sat up on his lap looking at the yet again sad and insecure face of his with despair. He wouldn’t even look at her now. Her regret mixed with the intense affection for him made tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t... know.” She couldn’t finish from the lump in her throat. The magic between them was gone. The shame stung like a whip to her face, and she felt like covering herself up. As she blinked a tear dropped down on his belly.

Julian’s eye shot to hers, full of worry and sympathy. “Oh, no. No, please, darling. Don’t cry. It’s not your fault. I’m so sorry.”

He sat up too, their torsos flushed against each other again. Sitting in his lap her face was almost levelled with his now. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly for comfort, before embracing her into a solicitous hug.

[Y/n] drew a sharp hitched breath, and managed to speak through her clenched throat.“I didn’t mean to pry, Julian. I’m sorry. I... I just wanted you to know you can be yourself around me, no matter what. All of you is attractive to me. There’s nothing about you that could scare me away.”

For some reason this moment, right now, felt more intimate than any of the prior ones they had shared this night. Julian searched [y/n] face with what she could only interpret as disbelief. Maybe he was looking for sincerity. He didn’t say. But then he reached for his eyepatch, untied it and let it fall.

[Y/n] felt a sob growing in her chest from anxiety. Or maybe it was the conquered trust that moved her. She looked concerned at Julian, while his recently hidden eye twitched and blinked a few times before opening.

The fact that his eye was whole and functional made [y/n] wonder for a second if Julian had been playing her, and everyone else for that matter. Was he wearing it as some sort of disguise? But looking into his dark gaze made her quickly realise that something was indeed wrong with it. The entire cornea was bloodshot to a crimson red, while the iris still seemed pale, silver grey just like the other one.

Julian spoke first. “It’s from the plague. I caught it when it roamed Vesuvia, but somehow I managed to survive it. I have lost all memory from it, but it still haunts me every night and day.” Julian pointed to his discoloured eye. “If people see this they will surly make me an outcast, maybe even have me killed, just out of fear.”

[Y/n] was speechless. She felt an incredible joy over his breathtaking eye actually being there, and it couldn’t be overshadowed by Julian’s past trauma or present grave mood.

“Dearest Julian, but your eye... Can you see with it?”

Julian hesitated for a second. “Not clearly right now, you know, but it will adjust.”

[Y/n] smiled and giggled from the absurdity. She threw herself around his neck and hugged him again, kissing the side his head.

“You will have to come up with something a bit gorier if you plan to scare me away, Dr. Devorak!” [Y/n] laughed heartedly into his ear. She planted a kiss on the lid of his injured eye and smiled affectionately at him. Julian looked so astonished it made [y/n] giggle even more. He finally smiled back at her, stroked her hair, and dived in for another long, heated kiss.

She knew the desire in them both was long gone, and they would have to start over to get back to where they were, but this was a good start. Julian let his hands feel their way all over her body in long, tender stokes.

“My, I just love your soft, smooth skin” he whispered into the kiss. “It really is quite extraordinary.”

[Y/n] let a finger slide over his lips. “I happen to love the way you touch it”. She got up from his lap, on her knees, making a small gap between their groins. “Touch me, Julian.”

He looked at her wide eyed, and then slid back a bit to get a better view of her. He swallowed hard while taking in every curve of her body. His eyes fixated on her breasts, and his hands grabbed the ribs underneath them, bending her slightly backwards. He first covered her right nipple with his mouth and let his tongue play with it. He sucked and bit it, making lewd noises. The sensation shot through [y/n] like electricity, and she let out a small mewl. It made her wet and turned on again within seconds. And as if Julian sensed it he dropped his hand down to the apex of her thighs, fingertips merely gracing her folds. He reached further back between her shivering legs stroking her buttocks carefully, still making his sounds of pleasure.

[Y/n] whimpered, grabbed Julian’s head with both hands and forced him over to the other nipple. She pressed her breast harder against his mouth as if that alone could make her come. Julian continued working his tongue on her, his fingers slowly following her natal cleft towards the entrance of her sex.

As one finger stopped exactly where she needed it to be, she desperately tried to lower herself on it, but he didn’t offer the resistance she needed to make it happen. No matter how she tried to push against his hand, he would only fondle the outside of her lips. She looked down at Julian sucking at her passionately. The bastard was teasing her, and she sure as hell wouldn’t let him get away with it. She hoped to see his erection, but couldn’t from her angle.

“Julian..,” she panted, “I want to see you please yourself.”

He let go of her breast and looked up at her with his mismatched eyes. His face was more messed up than ever before, as if he was about to come already. His thick eyebrows were frowned, his open mouth panting. Without saying a word he leaned back on one elbow and moved his hand to his hardening cock resting against his stomach. He grabbed the head and slowly stroked it licking his lips, his face twitching with pleasure.

[Y/n] couldn’t watch it without touching herself, and so she did. She licked her fingers and rubbed her clit hard, making herself gasp and moan. She then pushed two fingers up herself, riding the heel of her own palm.

Julian looked at her with desperation. “[Y/n], darling. Please, let me.” He let go of his cock to grab her pacing hand. “I want to come back inside you. Let me fuck you until you come. Please?”

Part of [y/n] still wanted to tease him the way he had just teased her. He deserved the punishment. She could easily have denied him, and he would have accepted that no matter how hard it would be on him. But truth was she couldn’t wait to be close to him again, wrap herself around him and let him bring them both to ecstasy. She was still on her knees with his legs between hers.

“Come take me then, Julian,” she smiled devilishly down at him, feeling like a queen commanding a minion.

He instantly grabbed both her thighs and lined his sex up with hers, trying to pull her down on himself. She stubbornly held her pose though, just to enjoy the sight of him struggling.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart..” he complained in a breathless whisper, bucking his hips up helplessly. He held his big cock in his hand directed towards her groin, still stroking it, still pulling on her thigh with the other.

She slowly sat down until she could feel his tip pressing against her entrance, then quickly lowered herself just enough to envelope the head – before getting back up and off him.

Julian let out a mix of cry and laughter. “Noooo, you mean, little monster! Aahahaa.” He put his feet on the mattress arched his back trying to press himself back in, but she followed his every move to avoid it. “What are you doing? You absolute torment!” he complained weakly.

Although [y/n] enjoyed the game immensely, enough was enough. In one quick move she took in the whole length of him, putting her full weight on him, straddling his narrow hips. It was like pressing a button.

Julian gasped and clutched her waist in a firm, almost painful grip. He elevated her slightly before setting off fucking her hard and fast. It was almost too much to take, but also so intensely good she could feel the tension in her abdomen immediately building up. She steadied herself on Julian’s broad shoulders while watching his twitching face as he watched his own cock slip in and out of her at this ferocious pace.

Feeling herself reaching the edge, she laid down heavily on him, ripped both his hands from her waist with all her strength and pushed them up above his shoulders to take control of him. Julian stared wide eyed and red faced at her.

“Ahh, I’m coming...” was all she managed to moan in a strained, voice before she ground her teeth and rode him in three hard jerks that made her whole body spasm. He held on to her hands, clutching her fingers, waiting for her to come down from her peak. He then reciprocated by again lifting her limp, post-orgasmed body slightly above his pelvis to get back to his ruthless pace, slapping her butt hard against his thighs. He came undone with a howl just a few seconds later while making [y/n]’s over-sensitive, swollen cunt ejaculate uncontrollably through yet another and unexpected orgasm.

[Y/n] cried out from the shock and sore pain while Julian threw his arms around her upper body, spilling his last load of seeds deep into her.

Afterwards he continued moving in and out of her very slowly just to soothe their tense bodies. The incredible wetness, the sound of it, they way it uncontrollably kept pouring out of her and onto Julian – and the bed. Part of her wanted to hide her face and apologise, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Instead he gently kissed her head, and rocked them both sideways as to comfort them both.

“My sweetest [y/n]. You okay? Was it too much? I’m sorry...” He stroked her hair underneath his chin and whispered: “You have no idea what I feel for you right now.” Julian sounded emotional.

[Y/n] was lying face down in his musky scented chest hairs, running her fingertips through them. She still felt overwhelmed by her spouting orgasm, but also so warm, tired and satisfied she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed about it.

“Tell me, Julian.” She felt herself drifting off to Julian’s heaving chest and strong heartbeat combined with the gentle strokes of his fingertips against her spine. He pulled the sheets over them both. This was her safe place. This was home.


End file.
